Musical Theory
by battlingbard7
Summary: Regina discovers who her new room-mate in college will be. Meet-cute & Room-mate SQ AU fic. Contributing to SQWeek over on Tumblr.


.

"Oh, I'm sorry. There only seems to be one key and it's already been taken."

It was the first day of college and the morning had been less than brilliant for the brunette. First her car wouldn't start, getting drenched in the rain as she tried to move her belongings to her car, then it had taken her nearly an hour to find a decent enough parking space for her building and now this.

Regina Mills stood in front of the housing officer in the reception of her new building, waiting to start her college life. She had expected there would be a mix up with keys or something, not lack there of!

"Perfect," Regina huffed as she flicked a strand of wet hair out of her eyes.

"If you find your room-mate and get them to drop their key off, we will happily make you a copy."

"You don't happen to know the name of my room-mate do you?"

The older lady looked downward into a book that housed all the residence of the building, her fingers skimmed across the page before coming to a stop half way down.

"Her name is... Emma Swan. She's majoring in Musical Theory, it seems." The greying woman smiled at her, "If I were her, I would have already headed for the music building. You might find her there."

"Brilliant," the brunette mumbled as she rolled her eyes. No doubt a guitar monkey who'll be thrashing around until god knows what time in the morning. Or some ebony haired drummer who dresses in nothing but black and cannot hold a beat to save her life. Whatever instrument this Emma Swan plays, it can't be good. Regina shuddered to herself as she made her way to the stairwell.

Double checking her map, she pocked it again as she approached the Music building. As she approached, the brunette swore she could faintly hear a piano being played within. She mused that whoever was at it's bench was truly an amazing pianist. Letting herself into the building Regina let the harmonic melody pass over her. It was indeed beautiful. She made her way down the halls of the building, not sure what compelled her to follow this amazing music, she found herself outside the piano room. Gazing through the window in the door, she could see that there were a few students sat in awe gazing at the pianist who sat at the bench on the other side of the room.

She quietly slid into the room and took up a seat next to a few other students who were gushing over the blonde who sat at the bench. She was sure she heard a couple of comments, such as: "Isn't she amazing?" and "I wish I could play like her."

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Emma Swan?" Regina tentatively asked one of the girls whose eyes had not moved from the blonde since she entered the room.

The girl with a goofy smile on her face nodded her head in the direction of the pianist in front of them, "that's her."

.

* * *

.

Regina Mills was in the kitchen of her Mansion in Storybrooke, Maine concentrating on the task in front of her. Cleaning the dishes after a lovely meal provided by herself. She turned off the tap and grabbed the nearest tea towel to dry off her hands. As she put the towel back, that's when she heard it.

Regina's heart fluttered, she was certain she had heard that tune before. As she made her way out of the kitchen and into the foyer, the melody was elegant, louder and ever so beautiful. She knew she had defiantly heard it before and it brought a smile to her face. She lent on the door frame to the study as she watched Emma Swan play her piano.

"Hey," the blonde said smiling as she turned her head quickly to look at Regina.

The brunette sauntered into the room and perched on the end of the bench. She gazed at the blonde as she continued to glide her fingers across the white keys. Regina dropped her head on Emma's shoulder and slid her eyes closed, just enjoying the beauty the blonde was creating with her talented fingers.

"You alright?" Emma asked as she peered down at the brunette earning her a nod.

"The first time I heard you play this song, I instantly fell in love with you."

"That was the day we met."

"I know."

.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there, SQ fandom! I've been here for quite some time, but this is the first time submitting a SQ related fic!**

**There's a song I've linked on my profile that inspired me to write this fic, if you're interested, head over there and listen to it.**

**I was thinking if I should contribute to Swan Queen Week over on Tumblr. So this is me contributing, but not contributing, if you get what I mean! This counts as Day 1 &amp; 2\. I have no idea how I managed that.**

**Apologies in advance if I've made mistakes in american colleges or grammatical mistakes! I haven't written anything in _years_.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, if you did, let me know! (:**


End file.
